


Всё готово, ваше величество

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: АУ на концовку ребелсов, повстанцам пиздец, Лоталу пиздец, Траун в шоколаде.
Kudos: 3





	Всё готово, ваше величество

**Author's Note:**

> АУ на концовку ребелсов, повстанцам пиздец, Лоталу пиздец, Траун в шоколаде.

_— Всё готово, ваше величество._

_— Хорошо. Очень хорошо!_

Эзра очнулся и не мог понять, где он. Это был не мостик Химеры. Не было это похоже и на Лотал.

У него болело плечо. Голова гудела, как после долгого неприятного сна. Он помнил, как пургилы ломали корабли Империи и как гранд-адмирал в порыве отчаяния стрелял в него. Их унесло неизвестно куда. Лотал был спасён. Но где теперь был он сам?

Помещение было широким и тёмным. Единственный луч света падал откуда-то с потолка, выхватывая из тьмы чёткий круг, посреди которого лежал Эзра. Он поднялся и осмотрелся, но тьма была совершенно непроглядной. В холодном неподвижном воздухе стоял сладковатый запах гниения. Джедай рефлекторно прокашлялся и передёрнулся от отвращения.

Прежде чем выбрать направление, он прислушался к Силе, но энергия, струившаяся вокруг, не дала ему никакой подсказки. Словно кроме него здесь не было больше никого живого. Проглотив нехорошее предчувствие, юный джедай шагнул за пределы освещённого круга.

— Эзра! — окликнул его знакомый голос. — Эзра!

— Сабин! — он обернулся на звук и уверенно побежал через тьму. Стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, как ещё один прожектор выхватил круг света из темноты прямо на его пути. Посреди круга было подвешено под углом крыло СИДа-защитника, расписанное граффити. Это явно было похоже на работу Сабин яркостью красок, но местами линии казались слишком строгими и прямыми. Эзра нахмурился. Что-то здесь было не так.

— Сабин?

— Я здесь, Эзра! — теперь голос исходил сверху, прямо от крыла. — Посмотри, какие у меня красивые крылья!

Он обошёл инсталляцию и взглянул на разукрашенное крыло снизу. Только теперь он заметил, что две части конструкции в месте соединения были приварены к спине мандолорского доспеха. Это и впрямь выглядело так, словно у Сабин выросли крылья. Эзра нервно вдохнул.

— Что происходит? Ты не Сабин!

— Это действительно я, Эзра. О, наверное, мне стоит снять шлем.

Ещё один луч прожектора упал на её фигуру. Закрытые доспехами руки поднялись к шлему. Это движение было настолько механическим, что юный джедай невольно сделал шаг назад, но взгляда отвести не смог. Шлем долго не поддавался. Когда же он наконец был снят, Эзра не сразу смог воспринять то, что увидел.

Первым, на что упал его взгляд, была улыбка. Через мгновение он заметил, насколько бледными были губы. Потом осознал, что вся её кожа была неестественно серой и странно блестела, а само лицо — неподвижным. Глаза были открыты, но мутная радужка ясно давала понять, что они давно не видят. Довершали картину волосы, слипшиеся и топорщившиеся во все стороны, словно сухая трава.

Запах гниения, который он уловил проснувшись, усилился в разы. Эзра почувствовал, как его внутренности завязываются в узел, а лёгкие отказываются делать вдох, продолжая выкашливать невыносимый смрад. Он согнулся, не сводя глаз с мёртвого лица. Он хотел сказать себе, что это подделка, но чувства неумолимо доказывали, что всё было по-настоящему.

— Теперь ты узнаёшь меня?

— Нет. Это невозможно. Это… должно быть, дурной сон.

— Хочешь, я отдам его тебе? — крыло СИДа наклонилось так, что руки Сабин оказались на уровне лица Эзры и протянули ему шлем. — Ты давно хотел добавить его в коллекцию.

— Нет! — он резко отвернулся и отбежал на несколько шагов в темноту. Остановившись, он дал себе несколько минут отдышаться, стараясь не закашляться снова от трупного запаха. — Это нереально. Это не может происходить на самом деле. — Он нашёл в себе силы обернуться и взглянуть на подвешенную на крыле Сабин снова, но позади него снова была лишь темнота. Он потёр пальцами виски, чувствуя странное облегчение оттого, что больше не может видеть эту пугающую инсталляцию, а значит, она могла ему померещиться. Это всё могло ему померещиться.

— Я же всё ещё на Химере. Это ведь… то помещение, где стоял храм. А значит… это просто неприятное видение, — он снова прислушался к Силе, но она по-прежнему не давала ответа. — Траун, это твои штучки?

— Эзра… — снова позвал его голос. Он был тихим и слабым. — Эзра, это ты?..

— Гера? — в этот раз Эзра пошёл на зов медленно и осторожно. Под ногами его был гладкий камень, и его ступни ни обо что не спотыкались. Нет, это не был борт Химеры. Это был выставочный зал. С выставкой, созданной специально для него. По крайней мере, теперь ему так казалось.

Луч света высветил перед ним подбитый крестокрыл. Из корпуса всё ещё шёл дым, и к трупному запаху теперь примешивались запахи топлива и гари. Эзра подошёл ближе. Внутри за транспаристилом сидела Гера, и было неясно, насколько она была жива. Её лётный костюм был покрыт подпалинами и пятнами ещё не засохшей крови. Он прижался к стеклу и попытался почувствовать её через Силу. Не получилось. Однако он заметил движение — её грудь едва заметно приподнималась.

— Эзра… — снова позвал голос, но губы тви’лека не шевелились. Это снова был жестокий обман.

Эзра сглотнул ком в горле и повернулся к потолку, с которого бил ему в лицо яркий свет.

— Карабаст. Я не буду играть в эту игру.

— Эзра, это я… пожалуйста, помоги мне выбраться… — интонации голоса были настолько настоящими, что это совершенно точно не мог быть синтезатор. А значит — это была запись. А значит…

Внутри у Эзры всё снова сжалось. Тело в кабине могло быть живым. А могло подавать признаки жизни по воле невидимого кукловода. Перед ним снова встало мёртвое лицо Сабин и её механически двигающиеся руки. Обуреваемой смесью сложных чувств, он попытался открыть кабину крестокрыла. Она не поддалась. Он призвал Силу, но ему что-то помешало. Словно вместо привычных нитей, оплетающих всё живое, вокруг возникла пустота.

— Это невозможно. Нет, это точно сон, — он убрал руки от стекла и снова отвернулся.

— Эзра! Нет… не уходи! — умолял голос Геры ему вслед.

Юного джедая снова обступила темнота, и он почувствовал в полной мере игнорируемый им до этого холод, достаточно сильный, чтобы вся остальная боль стала несущественной. Холод давно пробрался под одежду, от него сводило пальцы рук и ног.

— Что, малец, замёрз? — теперь говоривший с ним голос принадлежал Зебу. Эзра снова напряжённо вгляделся в темноту, но ни один прожектор так и не зажёгся. Сила по-прежнему была недоступна. Юный джедай закусил губу. К смеси эмоций, которые всё труднее становилось контролировать, добавился страх.

Что-то мягкое, тяжёлое и тёплое упало ему на плечи. Эзра резко развернулся, сбрасывая это на пол, и приготовился защищаться, но окружающая темнота снова стала безмолвной и неподвижной. Подождав ещё с минуту, он опустился на корточки и нащупал то, что только что отбросил. Его пальцы погрузились в густой мех и коснулись скрытой под ним кожи, сохранившей немного чужого тепла.

— Зеб? — он сжал ладонь. Если этот мех когда-то и принадлежал живому существу, теперь он стал одеждой, и тепло, исходящее от неё, принадлежало кому-то другому. Кому-то, кто был совсем рядом. Эзра не мог видеть, как выглядел этот мех, и старался не думать о том, что он мог принадлежать ласату.

Он снова огляделся и заметил боковым зрением движение. Обернувшись, он увидел смотрящие на него из темноты тускло светящиеся красные глаза.

— Траун, — прошипел Эзра и хотел было броситься в их сторону, но холод почти лишил его способности двигаться. Ещё раз с сомнением потрогав мех, он набросил его на плечи, медленно поднялся и двинулся навстречу врагу.

Глаза вдруг погасли, лишив его единственного ориентира.

— Куда ты д-д-делся, т-т-тварь… — сказал Эзра со злобой, но охватившая тело дрожь прогнала всю угрозу из его слов.

Вдруг под очередным его шагом пол начал светиться. Огненное сияние расползлось, подобно трещинам, и в холодный воздух неожиданно ворвался жар. Среди трещин из темноты выступил погнутый обломок металлической конструкции, на поверхности которой был виден наполовину вплавившийся в него обуглившийся труп.

В этот момент нити Силы снова коснулись его восприятия, словно ему удалось выйти из пузыря пустоты.

— Нет… — произнёс юный джедай одними губами. Тело перед ним было полностью обгоревшим, но ему не нужно было видеть его лица, чтобы понять, что это были останки учителя — сейчас он мог это почувствовать. Эзра сглотнул комок — сцена его гибели встала перед глазами невыносимо ярко.

— Значит, моя смерть была напрасной, — произнёс голос Кэнана и затих, оставив ученика в полном смятении. Эзра дрожал, но теперь не от холода, а от ярости. Она была столь велика, что, казалось, готова была собраться разрядами на кончиках его пальцев. Но тот, на кого он хотел её обрушить, оставался невидим.

— Зачем ты мне это показываешь? — крикнул он, снова выбежав в темноту. Эзру окутал холод, но теперь гнев не позволял ему замёрзнуть. — Чего ты добиваешься? Или, если это сон — почему я не могу проснуться?

На перефирии зрения снова мелькнул тусклый свет. Эзра обернулся. На этот раз свет не исчез, но его источник был голубым и напоминал индикатор дроида. Закипавшая в юном джедае ненависть чуть спала. Он несколько раз моргнул, но огонёк не исчез.

— Чоппер? — спросил он с надеждой.

Ответом было утвердительное гудение. Сперва было обрадовавшись этому звуку, Эзра почувствовал, как волосы на его затылке встают дыбом от ужаса. То, что Чоппер находился здесь, в одном зале с трупами товарищей, и при этом пребывал словно бы в приподнятом настроении, было в высшей степени неправильным.

Дроид снова загудел, и на него с потолка упал луч прожектора, высвечивая корпус, раскрашенный в чёрно-бордовую палитру. Сделав несколько тяжёлых вдохов, Эзра шагнул в его сторону.

— Чоп… что с тобой произошло? Что вообще здесь творится?

Несколько коротких гудков продемонстрировали, что дроид не понял его вопросов. В том, как он двигался и издавал звуковые последовательности, ощущалось непривычное безразличие обычно раздражённого маленького робота.

— Мне всегда казалось странным то, как некоторые жители пространства Империи сентиментально привязываются к механическим слугам, — произнёс спокойный низкий голос имперского гранд-адмирала, после чего он сам вступил в пятно света, встав рядом с дроидом. На его плечах, поверх белого кителя, лежал столь же белый плащ из пушистой шкуры лотальского волка.

— Чоппер — не слуга!

— А кто же он? Твой друг? Разумное существо? Личность, наделённая свободной волей? — тонкие губы Трауна улыбнулись, и он щёлкнул по корпусу Чоппера кончиками пальцев. Обычно возмущавшийся подобной фамильярностью дроид оставался неподвижным и безмолвным.

— Ты… ты стёр ему память?

— О нет, его память — слишком ценный ресурс. Изучать его поведенческие коды было очень увлекательно, и я почти горжусь тем, как мне удалось изменить его, не повредив хранившуюся в нём информацию. Он оказал мне неоценимую помощь в создании этих инсталляций.

— Но как это возможно? Ведь я… победил тебя… и пургилы…

Всё больше и больше прожекторов зажигались, наполняя зал светом. Нервно оглядываясь, Эзра снова увидел Сабин, подвешенную на крыло СИД-защитника, за ней из тьмы показались несколько подбитых крестокрылов, обломки зданий, на которых с жутковатой эстетичностью были разложены мёртвые тела. Их голоса снова зазвучали, наперебой высказывая юному джедаю своё разочарование.

— Твоя победа была сном, который благосклонно даровал тебе Император, когда ты отказался следовать его воле. Однако пора тебе проснуться и принять поражение.

Сердце юного джедая было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Ненависть наполнила его до краёв.

— Чудовище! Убийца! Лжец! Я тебя уничтожу! — Эзра выбросил вперёд обе руки, и с кончиков его пальцев сорвались молнии его ярости. Необузданная мощь Тёмной стороны, проходящая через него, сжигала его изнутри, но прямо сейчас он не мог, не желал останавливаться. Он продолжал, пока эмоции не угасли, оставив его обессиленным и опустошённым. Тогда он упал на колени и некоторое время мог видеть мутным взором только свои руки, кожа которых словно покрылась тёмными трещинами.

— Должен сказать, убийство разумных существ не доставляет мне удовольствия. Однако ты не оставил мне выбора, — голос Трауна, снова донёсшийся до его слуха, оставался всё так же невозмутим.

— Что?.. Как… — Эзра заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть перед собой. Гранд-адмирал стоял невредимым, а в нескольких метрах перед ним лежал на боку поджарившийся C1, по оплавившемуся корпусу которого бегали искры. — Нет… — Эзра призвал все оставшиеся у него силы, чтобы заставить ещё один короткий разряд сорваться с пальцев. Тот почти достиг Трауна, но ударился в невидимый щит.

Обессилев, Эзра упал лицом в пол. Откуда-то из-за его спины послышался старческий смех, но у Эзры уже не было сил, чтобы подняться.

_— Всё готово, ваше величество._

_— Хорошо. Очень хорошо!_


End file.
